Spider-Man (Ultimate Marvel)
Spider-Man (real name Peter Parker) (otherwise known as Ultimate Spider-Man) is History Before Peter became Spider-Man Richard Parker was a scientist who was working with S.H.I.E.L.D. He was researching with Dr. Henry Pym, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Dr. Franklin Storm to reverse-engineer the Super Soldier formula for S.H.I.E.L.D. (based on Nick Fury's genetic sample). Banner mistakenly believed he solved the formula and tested it on himself for credit, however, the process created the Hulk. At the time, Richard Parker went to see his wife and baby Peter outside the research facility. Hulk destroyed the facility, resulting in the deaths of Peter's parents. Hulk's humanity only awakened after seeing baby Parker, and he then reverted back to Banner. Fury had Banner arrested and had Peter sent to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. As a cover story, Peter grew up believing that his parents and the Brocks had all died in a plane crash. Aunt May and Uncle Ben raised Peter as if he were their own child. Alongside his neighbor Mary Jane Watson and tutoring subject Harry Osborn, Parker found few friends in high school and was often the butt of jokes by bullies Flash Thompson and Kong. When Peter became Spider-Man Peter Parker gained his powers on a high school field trip to Osborn Industries, Inc. where he was bitten by a spider exposed to the Oz Compound, a prototype Super Soldier serum. Imbuing him with the proportionate powers of a spider, Peter gained superhuman strength, speed, agility and stamina and the ability to stick to and crawl surfaces. After that fateful day at Oscorp Industries, Parker put his new-found abilities to use and won a local wrestling challenge, wearing a mask to conceal his identity. After Peter easily defeated his opponent, the promoter of the fight gave Peter a new costume and the name Spider-Man. His wrestling career ended when he was accused of stealing the promoter's money. In a bad mood, Peter allowed a burglar he encountered on his way home to escape from a robbery. His actions would later haunt him. Arguing with his uncle over poor grades and a bad attitude, Peter ran off to cool down. When Peter returned home, he learned that the same burglar from the robbery had murdered Uncle Ben in his absence. Feeling guilty over his inaction, which had led to the death of a loved one, Parker vowed that as long as he was capable, he would serve and protect others. As Uncle Ben once said to him: "With great power there must come great responsibility." Peter took a job at the Daily Bugle working as a web designer. He eventually confessed his secret identity to Mary Jane, and the pair embarked on a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Since gaining his new powers and a new aim in life, Peter defeated the self-created Green Goblin. Norman Osborn, created with Oscorp Industries' experimental 'Oz' formula, seemingly disappeared into the river . Spidey learned of the Kingpin of crime, and tried continuously to bring him down. He battled Electro and the Enforcers in the process. The Webslinger also fought Doctor Octopus, witnessed the return of an 'Oz' addicted Norman Osborn and encountered Rhino and Iron Man. Nick Fury visited Peter and informed him that S.H.I.E.L.D. knew everything about him. The arrival of Gwen Stacy at Midtown High School put pressure on his relationship with Mary Jane, but it survived. Spidey was impersonated by an imposter and then hunted by the police. Spidey battled the imposter, who had killed Gwen Stacy's father, Captain Stacy. Peter met his long-lost childhood friend, Eddie Brock Jr., after discovering boxes of old documents and video tapes in a hidden room in his basement, indicating both their fathers worked on the 'Venom Project'. Eddie was a student at ESU, and showed Peter 'their inheritance', a biological "suit" that could enhance and heal a sick person. Peter took a sample of the suit, but spilled some onto him, which formed into a black costume. When Peter raced after an armed robber, the suit took a turn for the worse. Recollecting the death of Uncle Ben, Peter lost control and fell off a building onto some electrical cables. He then returned to ESU where he confronted Eddie and revealed his identity. He destroyed the rest of the formula. Eddie then pulled another flask from storage, and transformed into Venom. He tracked Peter down to Midtown High and the two battled. Eddie stepped on a loose power cable, vaporizing him instantly. After Peter defeated Eddie, Peter confronted Nick Fury about the death of his parents. Fury lied and denied having anything to do with Richard's and Mary's deaths. Spidey then faced Sandman, helped the Ultimates battle the 'Ultimate Six', met the incredibly illusive Black Cat, re-battled Doc Ock, had a movie made about him (from which he didn't get a penny), and fought both the Punisher and Boomerang. During a big fight with the huge Gladiator, Spidey was badly hurt and had to go to Curtis Conners for medical treatment. This left Conners with a sample of Peter's mutated blood. Over the course of several months, Conners and his assistant, Ben Reilly, created some sort of semi-clone, combining Peter's DNA with his own, that escaped early in its incubation process. "Little Ben" started feeding off people to grow quickly in strength and size, consuming its victims while showing a small child-like face to the victim. The creature mimicked the moves of Spider-Man to swing to the Parker house, where it found and consumed Gwen Stacy. Peter confronted Conners outside his home, where he confessed to the DNA splicing. Peter then fought Carnage throughout the city, and when it consumed two more victims, it formed into an almost human form, looking incredibly like Peter's own father. The fighting continued, and Peter finally tricked the creature into jumping down an industrial chimney. Peter 'body-swapped' with the X-Man Wolverine, met Johnny Storm, aka the Human Torch, encountered Doctor Strange, fought Harry Osborn, who had become the Hobgoblin, discovered the Black Cat was still alive, and battled Hammerhead, Elektra, Moon Knight, Iron Fist and Shang Chi. Fearing for her safety and constantly at odds with her placing herself in danger, Peter broke off his relationship with Mary Jane. Peter began "dating" Kitty Pryde from the X-Men. Norman Osborn and many other inmates escaped from the Trikskellion. SHIELD Agent Carol Danvers tried using Peter as bait to draw out Osborn. In a ploy to attract Osborn to the Helicarrier, SHIELD had Harry Osborn expose the truth about his father on television. Harry transformed into the Hobgboblin and battled his father along with Peter and SHIELD. After beating Harry to death, Osborn told Danvers to kill him, which she gladly did. The next day, Peter informed his class of Harry's demise, revealing that Harry was a hero. Peter and Kitty continued their crime-fighting partnership. One night in the Bronx, they took down the Screamers, who were using the drug Banshee. Wolverine took out the last one, who came for Peter's help in figuring out why he was positive for Banshee. Peter was able to determine that Logan's DNA was used as a basis for Banshee. Spider-Man and his closest friends miraculously survived the Ultimatum Wave, and he quickly sprung into action, diving into the worst of the flood zones to rescue drowning citizens. J. Jonah Jameson, one of Spidey's fiercest detractors, witnessed his unparalleled acts of heroism and publicly recanted all of the negative publicity he had attributed to the wall-crawler since he first came on the scene. During these rescue operations, Spider-Man discovered the body the late super-hero Daredevil, another casualty of the Ultimatum Wave. It was also at this time that Spidey encountered something almost as dangerous as Magneto's Doomsday Protocols -- the Hulk. The Hulk was rampaging through the ruins of New York, but Spider-Man managed to convince him to aid in the rescue efforts. The Hulk quickly proved to be an unreliable ally and caused more harm than good. Spider-Man swung over to Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum only to find that the mystic seal used to keep the evil forces of alternate dimensions at bay had been broken. From the growing rift emerged Dormammu and a cadre of demonic followers. Spider-Man was caught in the wake of a massive explosion of mystical energy. The only thing left behind were the tattered ruins of his mask. Afterward, the military and the surviving Ultimates searched for survivors of Magneto's attack in Manhattan, and Captain America found the unconscious Peter Parker within the ruins of the city, still alive. Amazing "Cousins" Six months later, Peter's life as Spider-Man had dramatically improved; he was no longer shot at by the authorities and public opinion of him was at an all-time high. Peter finally found the respect he deserved as Spider-Man; his civilian life was another matter. Peter begrudgingly took a temporary job at Burger Frog as the Daily Bugle was shut down after Magneto's attack. Mary Jane had broken up with Peter without a proper explanation. Through this rough time, however, Peter and Gwen Stacy grew closer and started a romantic relationship While balancing school, a relationship with Gwen, and managing a lost friendship with MJ, Peter began facing a new vigilante called Mysterio. In all their encounters, their engagements either ended in a draw or with Peter losing and being saved by a mysterious red-hooded figure. Meanwhile, Mysterio collected a sample of Parker's blood from their previous engagement and intended to use it for his malicious purposes. His home was some-what of a boarding house for young heroes. Johnny Storm/Human Torch was experiencing mental/emotional issues due to the loss of his father. Coincidentally, Bobby Drake parted ways with the X-Men and couldn't stay with former teammate Kitty Pryde. Aunt May welcomed both Johnny and Bobby to stay at the Parker residence until things improved for them. Much to Peter's surprise and relent, his home was now a superhero power-house. Mysterio used the blood sample to program one of his Spider-Slayer robots to locate Spider-Man at Midtown High School and kill him. Fortunately, the Shroud once again saved Peter as he struggled to put on his costume and avoid attacks from the machine at the same time. Shroud was actually Kitty Pryde, though Peter, nor his friends, learned this. Herald of The Watchers Johnny, Bobby and Peter were sent by Aunt May to their neighbors house to speak to Rick Jones, a teenager who had recently discovered he had powers. Confused, Rick transported himself and Peter halfway across the country and back. After speaking to him Johnny discovered that it was Rick who had been given powers by the Watchers. Rick teleported himself and the others to Project Pegasus in Wyoming, where they found the Serpent Squad in the middle of a heist to steal the Serpent Crown. They fought until Wendel Vaughn, the project leader, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrived to help. After they teleported back home, Rick named himself Nova and left in search of his purpose. Ultimate Enemy to Ultimate Doom Peter was swinging over the city along with Johnny when they noticed the battle between Nick Fury and an unknown creature. They joined Fury and managed to fight off the creature, however, Johnny noticed that the Baxter Building was also under attack. He flew there as fast as he could to help his sister, Sue Storm. He arrived in time for the creature that was attacking her and Ben to self-destruct. The four of them visited the home of Reed Richards, only to discover that he had been killed along with the rest of his family. Peter then called home to warn his Aunt about a potential attack on their house as well. When Peter and the rest arrived at the Parker home, Bobby already had the threat neutralized. The creature managed to break free and hit Ben with an energy blast. When Ben recovered, he found that more rocks had fallen from his body and he started to glow with white light. Sue managed to contain the creature in a Psi-Bubble until Carol Danvers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived at the scene. Helping Kitty and Chameleon's Defamation Both Johnny and Spider-Woman foil a heist by the Bombshells. After which Johnny convinced Jessica to go out with him. At school, Gwen lured Peter into the girls washroom where Kitty and MJ were waiting, and the three of them cut his hair, telling him that when he wears his mask his head is practically round because of all the hair on his head. Tandy Bowen entered the washroom and made snide remarks about Kitty being a mutant and told her "she belongs in a cage." At home, Peter finds out from Johnny that he started seeing Jessica and, because she is his clone, this caused him a great deal of grief. Back at school the next day, a special task force arrived at the school and tried to convince Kitty go with them peacefully. Tandy smirked throughout the whole ordeal, hinting that she may be involved. Peter's Death Shortly after his sixteenth birthday, Peter learned that Norman Osborn and his Six had escaped prison and that they are likely heading toward his family. While searching for Osborn and his team, he saw the Punisher aiming his sniper rifle at Captain America. Peter bravely swung down and pushed Cap out of the way, taking the bullet instead. After managing to regain consciousness and dress his wound with webbing, Peter fought Norman Osborn and the Six. The Six injured him even further than before. When Electro was about to deliver the final blow, he was shot by Aunt May with a revolver. Electro died and short circuited, knocking out the most of the Six. Peter swung Gwen and May away from the fight so he could fight Norman Osborn. Osborn proved to be too strong and was about to deliver the final blow when Mary Jane rammed a truck into him, saving Peter. After Peter kissed Mary Jane, he literally threw her out of harms way and lifted the truck and smashed it onto Osborn. The truck exploded in front of Peter's face, further wounding him. Mary Jane, Johnny, Gwen, and Aunt May all gathered around a mortally wounded Peter, who told May that while he couldn't save Uncle Ben, he was able to save her. Peter then finally closed his eyes and died. Mary Jane cradled his lifeless body while Johnny, Gwen, and May all cried uncontrollably. Norman Osborn died with a smirk, knowing he had succeeded in killing Spider-Man. Legacy Shortly after Peter's death, the public was now well aware Peter Parker was Spider-Man. The Daily Bugle was one of the first newspapers that announced Spidey's death and his true identity. J. Jonah Jameson was about to publish a report saying that he knew Peter was Spider-Man, but he couldn't come up with the right way to say it. Mary Jane was positive that Nick Fury was responsible for Peter's death and became determined to find the evidence to prove it and put Fury behind bars. All of New York City mourned Spider-Man, and Tony Stark planned a large funeral for Peter at Saint Patrick's Cathedral. Aunt May almost couldn't bare coming to Peter's public funeral, but she managed to come and met a little girl Peter saved from a fire. Before the funeral began, Steve Rogers confronted Aunt May, who told her that he feels responsible for Peter's death. At the funeral, Thor claims that he has seen the spirit of Peter dining in the halls of Valhalla with the heroes who died in the events of Ultimatum. Shortly after Peter's death, a new Spider-Man began fighting crime in his stead, revealed to be the young Miles Morales. While May and Gwen moved to France with the help of Tony Stark, Mary Jane continued her search to prove Fury's involvement in Peter's death. He visited her in her home and told her that he loved Peter like a son. Return He later appeared in Miles's Apartment alive and well. He specifically asked for his old web shooters back, which prompted a barrage of questions from Miles. Peter was vague with his answers. But Miles wanted to tell Aunt May the truth. But Peter confirmed that he died once, he stated that he cannot see his family yet. When Miles persisted with wanting to tell Aunt May the truth, the two got into a fight, with Peter knocking Miles out and retrieving his web shooters. He then fled while Miles was still unconscious. Powers and Abilities Spider Physiology: Mutated by the bite of the spider, Spider-Man has extraordinary arachnid powers and capabilities which makes him really amazing. *'Spider Sense': Being his most imprint power, Spider-Man possesses the extraordinary ability to sense when danger is about to come before it does; this helps him counter attack the threat before it happens and helps him get ready for what's coming. This power is incorporated in his fighting style. Its so strong that when he sense immediate danger (like say a gunshot or a missile) his Spider-Sense, actually triggers his reflexes to avoid the threat. Also, a tingling sensation in Peter's skull warns him of danger, where it is coming from and how to avoid it. The stronger the tingling, the more imminent and threatening the danger is. It is also effective even if he is drunk, blindfolded or even asleep. It also allows him a radar-like perception of his surroundings, which is how he swings around New York City with ease. Peter can ignore it through intense concentration, though it gets difficult as the more threatening the danger is, or if he is exhausted or distracted it can lose some effectiveness. This power is passive and not controlled by Peter. *'Superhuman Senses': All of his sense are enhanced allowing him to perceive the world better than most humans. Most notably is his eyesight(previously needed glasses has been enhanced to 20/20 vision) and sense of touch (which allows him to perceive minute vibrations in the air and ground) . *'Superhuman Strength': Spider-Man's exact superhuman strength level has varied, but initially it was 12 tons. After his revival following his death at Morlun's hands his strength level increased to 15 tons. As of "Brand New Day" it has increased again to 20 tons. Spider-Man's strength lets him throw automobiles and most standard heavy objects, he must always pull his punches so he doesn't unless fighting someone the same power status as him or greater. Otherwise his blows would be instantly lethal. He is shown to be able to easily overpower normal humans, destroy everyday items with one strike such as his alarm clock, break apart guns, and shattered steel chains by just flexing his muscles *'Superhuman Speed': Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined, he is shown in the comics to run fast enough to keep up with a car on a highway. *'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the most dexterous human being's. He has the combined dexterity and acrobatic prowess of the 15 olympic-level acrobats. He can leap a distance of a width of a New York City Street and jump up to 5 stories without a running start. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, cartwheels, contortions, somersaults and springs with ease. Spider-Man is also amazingly adept at dodging projectile attacks, even bullets fired from multiple shooters at once. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that has made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an peak human. The speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Peter's can heal faster than a normal human. He has manage to heal broken bones that would have taken months to heal in less than a week, recover from intensive bleeding in a few days using only first aid, heal bruises and first-degree burns in minutes, and completely heal from having his eyes burned out in 48 hrs.. He is also more resistant to toxin and foreign substances, and any effect produce by them would wear off much quicker than a normal human. However his healing factor is not powerful enough to regrow limbs or heal from lethal poison (e.g. cyanide). It is unknown if his healing is powerful enough to effect his aging yet or if it ever will. *'Wall-Crawling': Peter has the ability to manipulate inter-atomic interaction between atoms to create molecular bonds in order to stick to surfaces. This ability appears to be consciously used and is so far limited to Spider-Man's body, usually concentrated in his hands and feet(but he has also used his back to stick to walls as well), and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. However his clone Kaine has been able to use this ability to the opposite effect. As he is able to destroy objects just by touching. Suggesting that the wall-crawling ability can also destroy molecular bonds as well as create them. Spider-Man has only used this once, when being choked by the Green Goblin he used this "Kaine Effect" on Goblin's face (though only enough to leave burnt marks and cause extreme pain). *'Superhuman Durability': His overall body is generally tougher, stronger, and more durable than any normal human being, as such he has survive things that would outright kill any non-superpowered human. These include, but aren't limit to, electrocution, smash through brick walls, incendiary grenades, demolition explosives, pipe bombs, and falls from hundreds of feet. Note that he survives all of this with minor to no physical injuries and just get back up only slightly disoriented. In one incident he survive a single hit from the Hulk (whose punches are strong enough to pulverize tanks and helicopters), though he stated he couldn't survive more than one hit. Spider-Man has also weathered blows from such superhuman adversaries as Venom, Carnage, the Lizard, Rhino, Sandman, Scorpion, and even the Juggernaut. His durability isn't powerful enough to shrug off sharp blades, such as a knife or bullets, and strong enough blows that, while not nessesarily lethal, can still knock him out. Indomitable Will: Spider-Man has a strong force of will, completely free of evil and temptation. He has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. Genius Intellect: Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science particularity biochemistry and physics, as well as being a mathlete. He is smart enough to perfect his father's webbing formula and to construct working mechanical web-shooters and tracking devices with limited resources. Science Major: He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. He possesses enough competency in this field to invent his trademark web shooters. Skilled Photographer: Peter is a very skilled photographer. Skilled Combatant: Thanks to Peter's amazing superhuman physiology he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super reflexes, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, speed, equilibrium, Spider-Sense, intelligence and web-shooters, Peter is able to utilize an devastating fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops (be it regular officers or SWAT officers), supervillians and even other more skilled fighters, such as Daredevil or Captain America, Web-Slinging: Peter uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. It is unknown how fast but its fast enough to keep up with trains and cars on the road (and depending on traffic can move faster than them). Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Vigilante Category:Arachnids Category:Martial Artists Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:The Icon Category:Living Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Orphans Category:Bio-Engineered Category:One-Man Army Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Genius Category:Retired Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:In love heroes Category:Martyr Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Athletic Heroes